Clyde (150)
Clyde, A.K.A. Experiment 150, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to work with Bonnie to steal stuff without anyone's knowledge and evade arrest. His one true place was originally in Kokaua Town Prison, but he was paroled in "Snafu". After that, it is unknown where his one true place currently is. Bio Experiment 150 was the 150th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to work with Experiment 149 to steal many belongings and evade arrest. 150 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 149 and 150's pods eventually made their way into a supply of doughnut holes at Kiki's Coffee Hut. Officer Kahiko, who was off duty, bought a bag containing two dozen doughnut holes at the coffee shack. He then took out 149 and 150's pods and (mistaking them for a new flavor) dipped both pods in his coffee, activating the two experiments, which proceeded to strip Kahiko and hijack his police car. 150 was then seen wearing Kahiko's shirt for most of the episode. The criminal duo next made a vain attempt to break into Gantu's ship, but were forced to flee the scene when Gantu, who had been notified of their activation, caught them in the act. 149 and 150 went on to cause countless robberies throughout the island until they were tracked back to their hideout by Lilo and Stitch, who had gone AWOL after being grounded by Nani earlier. After the four got acquainted, 149 told 150 her plan to encourage Lilo and Stitch's unruly behavior so that they would eventually show the two experiments how to break into Gantu's ship. At first, Lilo and Stitch's naughty behavior posed as a distraction for 149 and 150 (named Bonnie and Clyde) while they stole from numerous places. The following night, Bonnie and Clyde managed to convince Lilo and Stitch to help them successfully break into Gantu's ship. However, before the four could steal anything, they were ambushed and captured in containment orbs by Gantu. Lilo and Stitch were able to break out, though, and the four made a narrow escape. When the outlaw experiments discovered that the police had found and secured their hideout, Bonnie convinced Lilo and Stitch to allow her and Clyde to take cover in the Pelekais' house. Bonnie and Clyde attempted to hide in Lilo's laundry, but were discovered by Pleakley while the latter was taking out the laundry, prompting the two robbers to tie him and Jumba up and strip the house of everything. Jumba and Pleakley were later freed, and then let Lilo and Stitch use The Red One to chase down Bonnie and Clyde. While the two thieves were fleeing to their new hideout in Nani's dune buggy – along with all of the Pelekais' other possessions in tow – they were attacked by Gantu in his shuttle, but saved by Lilo and Stitch, whom Bonnie and Clyde took back to their new hideout: the pre-robbed coffee shack. However, Lilo and Stitch suddenly revealed their true colors: to re-infiltrate Bonnie and Clyde's hideout in order to capture them. When Stitch pointed a net cannon at the two crooks, Bonnie and Clyde attempted to escape out a window that was locked, but were blasted into a net by Stitch, handed over to Officer Kahiko, and sent to Kokaua Town Prison. In "Spike", Clyde was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, alongside Bonnie. When Fibber used his lie-detecting ability to prove that Bonnie was not as intelligent as she claimed, nor was Clyde at fault for getting them arrested, the duo got into a fight, which ended when Pleakley convinced Bonnie and Clyde to attempt hugging therapy on each other. In "Snafu", Bonnie and Clyde were officially paroled, thus allowing them to join Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. They assisted by opening a passage in Gantu's ship so Stitch and the others could break inside. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Bonnie and Clyde, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Bonnie and Clyde participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, with Clyde taking on at least six Leroys at one time. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Bonnie and Clyde made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where they escaped from Galactic Prison and traveled to the island in order to continue their primary function, which is theft. Because of this, they could be considered "incompletely rehabilitated". They have also revealed that they've tried to be good, but their programming interferes with it. Thus, it is unknown if they have truly turned good. Personality Clyde is the brawn of the duo. He behaves in the manner of a dim-witted sidekick who doesn't have any clue about what's going on. His closest partner-in-crime is Experiment 149, Bonnie. He doesn't say much, and what he does is usually dictated by Bonnie. He also has a tendency to doubt or question her well thought-out schemes, and is often inclined to argue over her tactics. He sometimes acts indecisively and is usually reluctant to follow most of Bonnie's orders, despite being equally thievish. He and Bonnie are also seen to be hoarders as well as thieves. Biology Appearance Clyde is a light yellowish-brown bear-like experiment with a roundly built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennae, black eyes, and a lantern chin, with a sort of Swiss army knife-like gun for a left hand on a robotic metal arm from the elbow down that contains a variety of weapons and tools, such as a saw, drill, or even a robotic hand to help him break into places he wants to rob. Special Abilities Clyde is strong and powerful with a talent for stealing things by using the help from Bonnie. In addition, he has a bionic left forearm which contains a blaster and a drill, along with many other tools, to help him break into places he wants to rob. He can also speak fluent English with a Mafia accent. He is good with guns and other weapons. Trivia *Clyde is Experiment 150. However, in his debut, he is called 350, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Clyde is named after the bank robber Clyde Barrow. *He speaks English like Reuben, but with a Mafia accent, much like the real Clyde. **He is also one of the very few known experiments that can speak English rather fluently. *In "Spike", Clyde was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group along with Bonnie, but they were put in jail by Officer Kahiko. Though they could have temporarily escaped somehow. **It is also likely that the episode chronologically takes place after "Snafu", given that Nosy and Fibber are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. *According to Clyde's mugshot in "Snafu", his prison number is labeled 2733. *Clyde's pod color is purple. *Clyde appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Tank, Dupe, Yang and Hämsterviel. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Talking experiments